


Червонный король

by syn_filifjonky



Series: Владислав IV [6]
Category: Historical RPF, Royalty RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, sidestory, История, Польша, Сомнительное согласие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: О фрейлейн Урсуле и её любви к Сигизмунду.





	Червонный король

**Author's Note:**

> Краткий исторический экскурс.  
> *Сигизмунд III был женат два раза, первый раз на австрийской принцессе Анне, потом на её младшей сестре Констанции.  
> **Владислав был сыном первой жены.  
> ***Урсула Мейерин была во фрейлинах у принцессы Анны, прибыла с её свитой в Польшу, потом, после смерти Анны, осталась при дворе воспитывать детей Сигизмунда. Имела при дворе большое влияние, даже вела за Сигизмунда его дела. Слухи приписывали им любовную связь. См. также об Урсуле Мейерин в моих фиках "Короткие истории..." и "Письмо короля..."

…Любви прозрачная рука  
Однажды так сжимает сердце,  
Что розовеют облака  
И слышно пенье в каждой дверце.  
…Все поезда, все корабли  
Летят в одном семейном круге,  
Они – сообщники любви,  
Её покорнейшие слуги.  
За невлюблёнными людьми  
Любовь идёт, как привиденье.  
В словах любви, в слезах любви  
Сквозит улыбка Возрожденья.  
И даже легче, может быть,  
С такой улыбкой негасимой  
Быть нелюбимой, но любить,  
Чем не любить, но быть любимой.  
Ю. Мориц

  
      Тёмная, бессонная ночь за стенами замка. Долго длящаяся за шитьём и пасьянсом, в одиночестве, когда совсем не спится. Пальцы дрожат, вдевая нитку в иголку, нанизывая бисер, и за окном плывет все такая же темная бесконечная ночь. Шей, вышивай бисером подушку, или кликни слуг, раскладывай пасьянс на маленьком столике - неторопливо, не спеша длится ночь. Старость подступила неумолимо, некуда деться; нитка ныряет в ушко иголки, ровно скользит, входя в атласную, шелковую ткань. Руки на ощупь помнят работу - мягкую пряжу, шерсть...  
      Она любила короля всю свою долгую жизнь при дворе. С самого начала, с юности, когда ее привезли сюда вместе с остальными в свите принцессы. Руки на ощупь помнят любую работу, что ты постепенно и мерно делала столько лет, а мысли текут, навязывают воспоминания сами, подставляют их в воображение - так отчетливо, так наяву видится, к чему привыкла в прошлом...  
      вроде как ведёшь пальцами по виску бесконечно любимого дитяти, набираешь в пригоршню мягкие, с Сигизмундовым рыжеватым отливом волнистые пряди. будь у нас с тобой ребенок - наш ребенок, такой же был бы белокурый. Дети Констанции все темноволосые.  
      Из всех приехавших в Речь Посполитую к свадьбе короля придворных Австрии для нее, Урсулы Мейерин, краковский двор стал родным домом на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Все уехали после смерти королевы на родину, к венскому двору, она одна осталась. И она была влюблена в него с самого начала. С самого начала она была приставлена сопровождать принцессу. Она помнит, как их представляли, как молодой девушкой стояла в свите, как фрейлины вокруг шептались о дворцовой роскоши, обсуждая все окружающее. И как он вышел к ним, и, окинув их взглядом, чуть хмуро отвел глаза в сторону. И эта секунда ей запомнилась; она и не помнила потом, через сколько времени поняла, что влюблена в него. А может быть, она уже тогда, в первую секунду, поняла, что для него ничто вся эта власть и роскошь, всё, о чём шептались вокруг, что бесцеремонно оценивали.  
      …Приставлена к его детям. Всю жизнь положила на воспитание достойных сыновей. Любовь, как и воспитание и преданность в католической среде – весь набор католической пылкости, со слезами, истеричностью, падениями на колени, целованием края одежды. Взвинтиться самой, взвинтить ребенка… Но за всем этим во фрейлейн Урсуле была своя воля, твердая, как камушек, и ее было не сбить, она стояла на своих четких позициях. Все сплетни, интриги вокруг дворца давно уже разделили, раскололи королевскую семью на Констанцию с её детьми и на неё с Владусем.  
      …Он приехал в то лето, вернулся из чужой страны, где его хотели выбрать царем - изменившийся, похудевший, еще чуть подросший, с каким-то незнакомым ожесточением в глазах. Отказавшись от обеда, молча дернул плечом, вывернувшись от нее, прошел в спальню и улегся на кровать прямо в одежде и сапогах. И она, оцепенев, стоя на месте, враз поняла, что ее власть над ним кончилась, совсем кончилась, распалась - как глиняный сосуд.  
      …Что ж, перестраивай себя на покорность, ты знала, кому ты служишь… Она подошла к нему с осторожной нежностью, присела рядом, тронула ладонью его затылок, перебирая кончиками пальцев коротко состриженные, колючие волосы. И он принял эту ласку - то есть не шевельнулся в ответ. Что ж, ты была создана вечно служить им обоим – помни это… Годы бегут, незаметно проходят - минуты, секунды, дни… за работой, за постоянным шитьём… «О, господи!» - так неумолимо и незаметно…  
      - Фрейлейн Урсула, почему вы плачете? – звонкий детский голос. Это Ян-Альбрехт, младшее, ласковое дитя, подошёл к ней, оторвавшись от детских игр… Годы бегут, вечные годы в надзоре за детьми…  
      Тогда, в юности, много лет назад, в портретной галерее замка – портрет юного, восемнадцатилетнего Сигизмунда, тогда еще принца, герцога Финляндского – безусого, со шпагой, в смешных красных чулках, так же хмуро смотрящего вбок; портрет, на который она тогда смотрела… Тогда…  
      Людьми при дворе – и королями, и придворными, - правят неведомые тайные силы; иезуиты, тайные шпионы – многие решают за них, как повернется судьба. Тайные силы тогда, много лет назад, отметили её, прознали про её влюблённость, углядели в коридоре взгляд, брошенный между ними. И судьба решена, ее выбрали из всех придворных, некие силы, что решают за всех, определили её в постель молодого короля. Кому-то это выгодно, кому-то при дворе нужны соглядатаи по мелочам, приставленные к королю любовницы… «будешь фавориткой, будешь богато жить на содержании…» - шептали ей завистливо.  
      Им суждена навеки одна только ночь.  
      …Накануне этой ночи, перед зеркалом, заливаясь краской, торопливо стянув рубашку, рассматривает свои маленькие острые грудки...  
      На исходе той ночи, в постели, перед расставаньем – как слепая, гладит его по лицу. Гладит, словно запомнить навек… Ладонью по жестким тёмно-рыжим усам.  
      Потом он никак не проявлял того, что между ними было. Держался отстраненно-сдержанно, не выходя за рамки этикета – может, даже слишком отстраненно и сдержанно, все эти годы... Впрочем, как ещё полагалось королю? Она на него не сердилась – как могла она сердиться на своего короля?! Может, не мог доверять ей, узнав о её соглядатайстве… Она и так сделала все, чтобы обратить свое положение при дворе в его пользу. Тонкие ходы, игра интриг, одно за другое – как она безупречно научилась этому…  
      Когда у него случался приступ ревматизма - их наследственной, семейной болезни – когда дела в его кабинете брала на себя она – стоя за столом, сжимая виски, прислушиваясь… там, за дверями и стенами, в спальне, где суетятся вокруг него множество слуг… всё ли делают, что нужно? не холодна ли вода для ножных ванн? Сама бы пошла туда, к нему – но там слуги и королева Констанция… Ее дело здесь, в кабинете - вести дела, присматривать за документами; и она вела, даже подписывала за него бумаги. Всегда натянутая, прямая, как струнка – иезуитская выучка, выдержка святых, горевших на кострах. Она сама бы пошла за него на какой угодно костёр...  
      О любимый! В этом мире придворных интриг и хитрости, где нам официально нельзя даже на секунду соприкоснуться руками, но я чувствую тебя на расстоянии - сквозь тьму залов, высоких стен, когда ты стоишь у своего стола, обдумываешь решения, с тем же, как всегда, хмурым, чуть брюзгливым лицом, оперевшись рукою о стол – и даже в позе этой руки, которую столько раз целовали, чудится усталость – проведший детство, родившийся в заточении в сыром замке… И я люблю тебя, и хочу дать тебе силу и опору... Любовь моя! даже немощный и в болезни, ты все равно самый сильный, самый мужественный, самый достойный трона – королевская кровь… Не воин, не завоеватель - как шепталась недовольная шляхта, - просто молча, тихо делал своё дело, заботился о стране… Ей ли не знать, как можно потихоньку, молча и преданно, делать свое дело? Долгие дни и ночи молящейся за все королевство Урсулы полнились новыми заботами. Помогай ему во всем, даже в том, о чем он не знает, чего он не видит; отметай все интриги Констанции, желавшей, чтобы трон наследовал _её_ старший сын. Нет, только её воспитанник, только он, её Владислав, достоин быть королём после отца…  
      Но, несмотря на свою двойную роль при дворе - годы идут, утихают страсти – и она привыкла к такой жизни, как другие женщины привыкают быть замужем, ведут хозяйство – так и ты привыкаешь вести дворцовые дела, плести интриги. Свой расчет… По чьим-то меркам и ты неплохо устроилась…  
      И теперь, на покое, к ночи лезут в память воспоминания прошлого, вспоминается юность, принцесса… её шали, её смех, как кружилась, как смеялась, сравнивая свои распущенные волосы с её – почти одинакового оттенка… Странно так, в памяти она совсем не воспринимается, как королева Польши, первая жена Сигизмунда, мать Владислава – так и осталась, недолго побывшая в этой роли, милой моей, веселой принцессой Анхен - вон она, улыбается со всех портретов в галерее замка…  
      Старость и ночь подступают со всех сторон к стенам; склонившись над шитьём, водишь иголкой; лезут мысли и воспоминания из прошлого, и постоянно выпадающий ей в картах червонный король;  
      червонный король;  
      один и тот же в её жизни – на веки вечные – червонный король.


End file.
